Final Fantasy X3 Tidus' Journey
by Aerisuke
Summary: Tidus accidentally ends up in Konoha while trying to find Yuna. But in order for him to see Yuna again, he will have to help Naruto and Sakura find Sasuke. This takes place during Final Fantasy X-2 while Yuna is out searching for Tidus. R&R Please.


Final Fantasy X-3: Tidus' Journey Chapter 1: Konoha.

(NOTE: NARUTO, SAKURA, AND SASUKE ARE SIXTEEN IN THIS ONE.)

Story:  
Tidus accidentally ends up in Konoha while trying to find Yuna. But in order for him to see Yuna again, he will have to help Naruto and Sakura find Sasuke. This takes place during Final Fantasy X-2 while Yuna is out searching for Tidus. R&R Please.

"Hello. My name is Tidus. I am the boyfriend of Summoner Yuna who is the daughter of Braska. Two years ago, we defeated Sin who was really my old man, Jecht. But afterward, I realized that I was only a dream of Yuna's imagination. When I was about to go to the Farplanes, Yuna begged me not to go. In fact, she even said, "I Love You... Tidus." to me. But afterward, I hugged her goodbye and went into the Farplane. But one day while I was in the Farplane... my life began to change. Listen to my story... please... hear what I have to say." ~ Tidus.

While Tidus was spending the rest of his life in the Farplane, he was miserable and depressed without his soul mate, Yuna. He feared that his dream to see Yuna would never come true... that is... until it all changed... one day.

Tidus was looking at the lake (yes there is a lake in the Farplane, so deal with it) while thinking of Yuna. Suddenly, the fayth appeared.

"Tidus." said the fayth.

"Yes?" asked Tidus.

"Do you wish to see Yuna?" asked the fayth.

Of course, Tidus was shocked and couldn't beliece what he just heard.

"Wait... you... you're letting me see Yuna?" asked a shocked Tidus.

"Yes. Do you want to see her?" asked the fayth.

"Yes... yes I do... let me see her." said Tidus.

"Okay. Step into that portal." said the fayth as Tidus stepped into the portal and disappeared without a trace.

When he woke up, he found himself on a beach. He then woke up on a beach (it's Konoha Beach). After he got up, he saw a sign. When he saw the front of the sign, it read:

"Konoha Beach."

Just then, he saw a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes... except his was a little bit yellower than Tidus' own hair who was dirty blonde. The boy looked about a few years younger than Tidus. Tidus walked up to him and asked:

"Um... excuse me sir... but would you be kind enough to tell me where I am?"

The boy then replied as he introduced himself as Naruto Uzumaki:

"You're in Konoha Beach which is outside the village of Konoha. By the way, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. What's your name?"

"Tidus." said Tidus as he and Naruto shook hands.

"Say... Tidus... you're not a missing ninja, are you?" asked Naruto.

"I don't even know what a ninja is." said a confused Tidus.

"A ninja is like this agent that protects Konoha with their life. They're also called shinobi here. By the way... you're not from around here, are you?" asked Naruto.

"No. I'm from Zanarkand." said Tidus.

"Hmmm... Zanarkand, huh?" asked Naruto.

"Well... the people of Spira said that Zanarkand was destroyed a thousand years ago and was attacked by Sin." said Tidus.

"Spira? What's that? And what's Sin?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Spira is a country... and Sin is like a giant killer whale that's like 20 feet tall." said Tidus.

"Wow. It must be huge." said Naruto in amazement.

"So... tell me about yourself, Naruto." said Tidus.

"Okay. But I'm taking you back to the village." said Naruto.

"What? What did I do? Did I... come into your hometown without permission?" asked Tidus.

"No! You're not in trouble or anything, Tidus. I'm taking you back to the Hokage." said Naruto as he giggled.

"What's a "Hokage"?" asked a confused Tidus.

"That's someone who's the leader of Konohagakure. That stands for Konoha. Yep! If you ask me, The Third Hokage has a grandson named Konohamaru who named him after Konohagakure. But... The Third Hokage... passed away... 3 years ago." said Naruto, sadly as he remembered The Third Hokage.

"Oh... I'm sorry." said Tidus, sadly.

"Anyway... let's go back to Konoha. And while we're walking back to the village... tell me more about yourself!" cried Naruto with a grin as he and Tidus started walking back to Konoha.

"Okay." said Tidus.

"For some reason, I felt like I had to trust this "Naruto" guy. My meeting with him almost reminded me of when I first met Wakka back in Besaid two years ago. I then started to think about Yuna while Naruto and I were talking about ourselves to each other." ~ Tidus.

While Naruto and Tidus were talking about themselves to each other, Naruto told Tidus about Sakura and the rest of his friends in Konoha and about his life there. He also told Tidus about Sasuke and of how he went to go to Orochimaru for power so he could go kill his brother Itachi for killing The Uchiha Clan. Naruto even told Tidus of his dream about becoming Hokage someday. Tidus even told Naruto about Yuna and her pilgrimage and of how they had to defeat Sin. He even told Naruto about wanting to find Yuna and of how he got to Konoha. Naruto then promised Tidus that he would help him find Yuna if Tidus would help him and Sakura find Sasuke. Of course, Tidus happily agreed to help Naruto find Sasuke.

Finally, the duo reached Konoha. As they got to the village, Tidus said:

"Hey, Naruto... have they got any food there? I'm starving!"

"You sound like Choji! All that chubby guy ever eats is potato chips and barbecue pork all day!" cried Naruto as he laughed. "But anyway... before we go get something to eat, I want to introduce you to the Hokage first." said Naruto as the two men continued walking to Tsunade's office.

At Tsunade's office...

Sakura was in Tsunade's office while the two women were thinking of who could replace Sasuke and Kakashi. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" cried Tsunade as Naruto and Tidus entered the office.

"Huh? Who's that?" asked Sakura to himself.

"Sakura... Grandma Tsunade... I'd like to introduce you to the new member of Squad 7 and the replacement for Sasuke... Tidus. Go on, Tidus. Say "hi"." said Naruto as Tidus walked up to Sakura and Tsunade and said, "Uh... hi ladies."

"Naruto... whose idea was it to let him be the replacement for Sasuke in Squad 7?" asked Tsunade.

"What? I had no choice. He seemed like he was lost." said Naruto.

"Naruto... I cannot allow a foreign person that's from Konoha. Is he a ninja?" asked Tsunade.

"Well... no. He's a blitzball player of the Zanarkand Abes." said Naruto.

"Wait... is that anywhere in these ninja lands?" asked Sakura.

"Well... no." said Naruto.

"Naruto... I cannot allow someone who is not a ninja. In order for him to be a ninja, he has to be training with you guys." said Tsunade.

"So you're saying... he can't be a replacement for Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Well... he can be a replacement for Sasuke in Squad 7 under one condition." said Tsunade.

"And what would that be... Grandma Tsunade?" asked Naruto.

"You would need someone to take Kakashi's place in Squad 7." said Tsunade.

"Oh really? Like who?" asked Naruto.

"Like me!" cried a voice as Naruto, Sakura, and Tidus went up to the window to see who it was.

"Pervy Sage?" asked Naruto.

"Uh... Naruto? Who's that? You never told me about him." said Tidus.

"Oh! This is Master Jiraiya! I call him "Pervy Sage" because he's a pervert due to his interest in women." said Naruto.

"Wait... Master Jiraiya is the replacement for Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, Sakura... it's Jiraiya. But however..." said Tsunade.

"However...?" asked Sakura.

"Not only will he be able to look after you and Naruto, Sakura... but he will also be looking after Tidus. But however... before you go to The Tenchi Bridge to get more clues about Sasuke from Kabuto and Orochimaru... the three of you will be doing a bell test with Jiraiya so Tidus can be apart of Squad 7." said Tsunade.

"So does this mean he can stay?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto... he can stay." said Tsunade as she sighed.

"Yeah! Now he can stay in Konoha! Believe it!" cried Naruto.

"Come on. Let's go the training grounds!" cried Jiraiya.

"Right!" said Naruto as he, Sakura, and Tidus followed Jiraiya to the training grounds.

"Uh... Lady Tsunade?" asked Shizune.

"Yes, Shizune? What is it?" asked Tsunade.

"Since Tidus is going to be a part of Squad 7, I want you to give me a copy of his biography. Understood?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes, Ma'am!" cried Shizune as she went into the computer lab to give Tidus' biography to Tsunade.


End file.
